The Set-Up
by BaconPanda23
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka doesn't like seeing her friends sad, so she hooks them up with her friends from fifth grade. Will the hosts like her friends or will they end up hating each other? The summary sucks, btw... Anyway, TamakxHaruhi and HostxOC! R&R! Rated T for the heck of it.
1. Boys & Girls

Welcome to the Host Club!

Me: I got into the Ouran Host Club anime just a year ago and I just recently came up with OC's that match the Host's personalities. I just love the twins, so I came up with theirs first... I don't own the Ouran High School Host Club anime!~

* * *

Haruhi POV 

I sat on the couch with Tamaki, who is now my boyfriend and stared at the ceiling.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" He stroked my hair and stared at me.

"Have you noticed that the other hosts seem lonely?"

"I thought I was the only one who noticed. And you could tell the twins were upset, too?

"Yeah. I heard Kaoru say something about girls."

"But they work with a girl and talk to and entertain girls all the time..."

"I don't know, but I think the hosts want girlfriends."

The next day...

"Welcome to the host club, milady." Hikaru and Kaoru said with sly grins on their faces.

"I would like to request Honey sempai."

"Oh, okay."

"Buisness is slow, today boys." Kyoya said with a frown. Luckily, I had something in store that will change that. Suddenly, the doors opened to reveal five dark silhouettes lined with flower petals. My friends from elementary school. The boys eyes were on them and them only. They were wearing the boys' uniform top, but were wearing a brown plaid miniskirt instead pants. They also wore knee socks with black Mary janes for shoes.

"Hi, we're looking for Haruhi Fujioka?" I saw Kaoru's jaw drop and Kyoya drop his book.

"Hi, girls. I've been waiting." I heard all the other girls in the room swoon, but I just rolled my eyes.

"So, this is your odd job?"

"...Yes. Can you guys hang out with the hosts for a bit? I need to get Tamaki."

"Sure!" I watched Keiko skip over to Honey while Mitsuko trailed behind her. They're like Honey and Mori sempai, but in girl form. I saw Shouko shuffle over to Kyoya and start a conversation. The Keiji twins were talking up a storm with the Hitachiin twins. And I was getting pulled to the other side of the room by Tamaki sempai.

* * *

Shouko POV

I found a tall boy staring in my general direction. He had glasses, like me, dark brown hair, and deep, beautiful brown eyes. I just love brown eyes.

"Can you guys hang out with the hosts for a bit? I need to get Tamaki."

"Yeah sure. Whatever." I mumbled as I started walking towards him. He seemed to be calling me...

"Oh, hi. Would you like to request a host?" He said desperately.

"Sure, why not? Let's see, no, no, taken, taken. I guess you're the only one left." I saw him flush and I smirked. "So, Kyoya, I've heard a lot about you from Haruhi."

"Uhh, yeah, I heard some things about you."

"Really?"

"No, I haven't heard of you from Haruhi at all..."

"Hm! First time's a charm then, Kyoya." He tried to hide his embarrassed expression by putting on a cool look, but I could tell what he was feeling. So I smirked.

"Why are you wearing the boys' uniform?"

"I'm not. I'm wearing a miniskirt instead of pants." Suddenly, he looked down at my legs and turned away really fast. I can tell he likes me. Hahahaaa...

* * *

Keiko POV

I saw a boy with blonde hair and skipped over to him.

"Hi! I'm Keiko, what's your name?"

"I'm Mitsukuni, but you can call me Honey. You're pretty."

"Thank you, Honey senpai!~" I smiled at him and took his hand. "Let's go get some cake!~" He looked at me and smiled back.

"Okay!"

"Here, you can hold Jin-chan!" He smiled and took her. We spent all day eating sweets and playing together. I think I like Honey senpai! :D

* * *

Maiko (Hikaru's crush) POV

I eyed a tall light brown-haired boy with golden eyes and a twin, like me. I didn't have the same features as him, though.

"Maiko, do you wanna go over there? Let's go flirt with them!" Aika (My twin) Said to me.

"No, I just got out of a breakup with Kei! He was a jerk and you know it."

"That's why I want you to go talk to him! Now move!" She pushed me in the direction of the two boys.

"Hi, my name's Aika, and this is my sister, Maiko."

"Hi. I've heard rumors that you guys were the ones that dyed your hair pink and blue because Haruhi-chan could tell you apart." They blinked similtaniously and the one on the right was keeping eye contact with Aika. Aww, he likes her.

"We're Hikaru and Kaoru. So, you know about us, huh?"

"Yup, we also know about your twinscest." They smirked at us and took our hands. The next thing we know, we were sitting on the couch with the mischevious brothers. What's gonna happen next? Money falling from the sky?! How is Aika right all the time?

* * *

Me: Yeah, I know I said I'd go on break, but I usually take short breaks. And I really wanted to make a OHSHC fanfiction!

Maiko & Aika: You made our names mean 'dance' and 'song'?

Me: Yeah, you'll find out why soon.


	2. Keiji Twins: Blue Lotuses

I didn't give up on this story, you know... But before I apologize for not writing for two months, HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!

Chapter 2!

And, with that, I am sorry that I didn't write for so long. I was taking a break, and when I was done with that break, I started writing Best Friends Forever, (Adventure Time Marcelee Fic) and then I got lazy, I'm so sorry! :'( But on the bright side, Happy late Thanksgiving! -.-"

I don't own Ouran High School Host Club!

* * *

Shouko POV

Haruhi called us all back to the couch, and all but Keiko-senpai and Honey-senpai stared awkwardly at each other. I crossed my legs and I saw that charming Kyoya look back at my legs. I pushed my square glasses back up my face and smiled slightly.

Breaking the awkward silence, Haruhi-chan said, "So, um... Keiji twins, how were you and the Hitachiins getting along?"

Aika and Maiko flipped their silky blond hair and sighed. "They could have treated us better." The Hitachiin twins were surprised to hear that, I suppose.

"They were too busy with their 'twinsest'." Aika said while twirling ringlets of her hair and shutting her violet eyes. The boys blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you guys, I haven't fully introduced my friends ye-"

"I'm late!" We all turned our heads to see... Satori Mizuki?

"Mizu-chan! You're here!" Keiko ran up to her and hugged her waist. Mizuki awkawrdly walked over to the couches we were all sitting at. It remained silent for two minutes until I said...

"So, Haruhi, you were saying?"

"Ah, yes... Thanks, Shou-chan..." I nodded at her and blushed at my old nickname. "I haven't fully introduced my friends to the host club, yet. So...

"This is Satori Mizuki, second year." She pointed to the red-haired, golden-eyed girl sitting next to me. "She is part American, and part English." Tamaki-sempai's eyes widened and Kyoya scribbled that down in his black book. "Mizu-chan used to be a ditzy idiot when I met her, but she has grown to be a charming, intelligent young lady."

"Next to her..." She gestured at me (I have black hair and brown eyes). "... Is Michiko Shouko. She looks cold-hearted and seductive, but... That's exactly what she is!" :D I moved my dark, black hair out of my face and smirked."She is part Japanese, Chinese, Taiwanese, and Korean, and she is also a second year." Kyoya wrote down what he just heard in his book.

"To Shouko-chan's left are the Keiji twins. They are first years, and they used to go to a performing arts middle school. They are half Korean, half Japanese. I'll give you all until the end of introductions to figure out which twin is Maiko." Maiko smiled and when the boys looked at Keiko and Mitsuko, she changed the way her part was facing and switched spots with Aika. She put her finger on her lips, signaling to keep quiet.

"Last, over here, are Suzuki Keiko, Kiyoshi Mitsuko, and Jin-chan. Keiko and Mitsuko are third years. Keiko is full Japanese, and Mitsuko is half Japanese, half American. And, of course, Keiko has Jin-chan, her stuffed penguin." Keiko giggled and squeezed Jin-chan while her pink pigtails bounced and her green eyes glistened. Mitsu-chan just smiled and looked down at Keiko, her long, dark brown hair falling in her blue eyes.

"And, girls, these are the hosts. Next to me is Suoh Tamaki-senpai, he's a second year like Shou-chan and Mizu-chan. Then there's Otori Kyoya, he's also a second year. And the Hitatchiin twins are first years, the one on the right is Kaoru, the one on the left is Hikaru. Lastly, there are Haninozuka Mitsukuni, or Honey-senpai, Morinozuka Takashi, or Mori-senpai, and Usa-chan. They are third years, like Keiko and Mitsu-chan." I looked over at the Keiji twins and winked. They winked back.

"So, have any of you figured out which one's Maiko?" I asked plainly. Hikaru tilted his head and squinted.

"Maiko-chan's the one on the right, facing me." Her eyes widened and she gaped.

"H-how did y-you...?"

"Your part is facing the wrong way." He smiled. "I think I'm starting to like the new girls." He and Kaoru took the Keijis by their arms and left. Um... What just happened?

"It's getting late, I should go home. See you guys later!" Haruhi and Tamaki left without another word.

Aika POV

Kaoru was gripping my arm and walking a little close to me. It was the same with Maiko.

"Um... Kaoru, Hikaru, where exactly are you taking us?" We asked at the same time.

"No time for asking, just let us take you." Maiko and I just walked quietly with the twins. I may have snuggled up against Kaoru-chan. Maybe. Probably. And Mai-chan may have have stared at Hikaru-chan once or twice. Maybe. Probably. You'll never know. When we all got to the place we were supposed to go to, Mai-chan and I gasped. There was a beautiful Sakura tree, a cute little pond, and... Everything two devious twin girls could ask for! We plopped down in two blue deck chairs. Suddenly, the Hitachiin twins came out of no where with banana milk (Mai-chan and I love the Korean drink!), dango (can be Japanese or Korean~), and bento boxes!

"I'm sure you charming young girls could use some refreshments. We decided that you two are our new... Charms." I almost spat out my banana milk!

"What do you mean 'charms'?!" We said simultaneously.

"We get to do whatever you want." My face softened and I relaxed my head again. "As long as you pretend to be our girlfriends." Their smirks grew in their faces. Maiko probably choked on her dango.

"Sister meeting." Maiko and I met under the umbrella next to the Sakura tree.

"So, should we do it? They do whatever we want..." I said questionably.

"Yeah but you know how Haruhi-chan described them, we don't know what they'll do to us..."

"They could be sweet and endearing... Let's give them a chance." Maiko-chan's grin spread across her face like butter. We went back to the boys and crossed our arms.

"Deal."

* * *

Me: So, there you have it! Your chapter two!

Aika and Maiko: You still didn't say why our names meant 'song' and 'dance.'

Me: Okay, fine! Aika, you're a singer and Maiko, you're a dancer! That's why Haruhi said you went to a PERFORMING ARTS school!

Aika and Maiko: You didn't have to shout...

Me: Just think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.


	3. Hints, Cake, and Kisses! Part 1

Chapter 3!

Yes... I'm in love with all the plots of my stories~

I DON'T OWN OHSHC!

* * *

The next day...

Hikaru's POV

I woke up, seeing my face in front of me.

"Good morning, Kaoru." I said lovingly.

"Good morning, Hikaru." My twin stared back at me, and we heard the doorbell ring.

"Young masters, are you decent?" The maid knocked on the door. "You have guests!"

"Alright, seat them in the living room." I declared as I was putting on my white dress shirt. Kaoru already had his shirt on, and was getting his blue jacket from the closet.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Aika?" He was asking me a question about a girl we just met yesterday. She has a twin, also.

"Eh, she's alright. Why?" I slung my jacket over my shoulders and straightened my tie. He walked over to me and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean 'alright'?" He looked serious, and this is coming from someone that looked exactly like him.

"Dude, I only like her as a friend. You can have her." I started to open the door when-

"Hikaru-chan... You forgot your pants." I feel like Tamaki when he forgot his pants and was gonna go to school on a Sunday (or was it Saturday...? I forgot. ^.^)

"Yes, I knew that." I sprinted over to the closet again and grabbed my pants.

* * *

Maiko's POV (before the Hitachiins heard the doorbell)

"So... Is this their house?" Aika looked at me and flipped her hair. Since there wasn't any school today, we had our hair fixed and pretty. We had side bangs(mine on the left, hers on the right), and we tied each other's hair up into loose buns and put cute hair accessories and little jewels. Anyway, the Hitachiin twins told us to meet them at their 'house', but it's not a house. It's a freaking mansion.

"I guess so? Thanks for driving us, Manami-chan!" Saorii Manami-chan is our chauffeur, and she doesn't charge anything! Yeah... That's pretty much the only way we could afford her.

We got out of the car and walked to the door. We waved goodbye and she drove off. _Ding~Dong~Ding~ _

. . . Any day now.

Why are they taking so long?! The door swung open and we saw Kaoru and Hikaru standing there.

"So, girls. Are you here for us?" We glanced at their school uniforms and giggled. "What?"

"There's no school today. And, um Hika-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Your pants are on backwards." They ran to their room and straight back with their casual clothes on. Hikaru was wearing a pale green hoodie with jeans and black converse while Kaoru was wearing a blue zipper hoodie with a white shirt with headphones, jeans and white converse. They smirked because of the amount of leg we were showing.

"You gave us these clothes to wear, idiots." The Hitachiins examined our ruffled short skirts (mine was black and Aika's was white), our lacey halter top shirts with tiny jewels on the seams (mine was pink and Aika's was purple), and our turquoise flats. We added some accessories to the outfit, like our jeweled baby blue star necklaces and matching bracelets, and our special blue lotus earrings and rings. We were then suddenly taken by our arms and shoved inside a limo.

"Sit tight, girlfriends. Keep those faces pretty for the other hosts~ We're meeting them today, don't forget!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" They then kissed us on the cheeks and sat next to us.

* * *

Keiko's POV

"Mitsu-chaaaan? Where are we going off to?" I was riding on her shoulders and holding Jin-chan.

"Honey-san and Takashi-san invited us to a picnic with the other hosts and our friends. And yes, there will be cake."

"Yaaaay! Cake-desu!" I smiled as we continued walking to the park. I thought about all the different cakes there would be... Lemon, maybe strawberry... Or even... Probably STARFRUIT!~ HERMAGERRRDD I LOVE STARFRUITTTT!

"Look, Keiko, there are the pairs of twins." Aika and Maiko-chan stepped outside of the big limousine that they were riding in. The clothes they were wearing... It doesn't suit their style. ^-^"

"Maiko-chan~" Me and Hikaru-san said at the same time. I death glared at him.

"I GET TO TALK TO MAI-CHAN FIRST. OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO JIN-CHAN." He probably peed himself a little. After all, I did have the family intimidation tecniques stuck up here, in my brain. ^^

"Ah... Erm, yes, Keiko-senpai?" Maiko-chan knelt down and listened to me.

"Are you and Aika chan dating... Them?" I peered over her shoulder and a tiger's aura surrounded me. I growled at the Hitachiins. They went behind a tree and whimpered.

"Sorry, Keiko-senpai... But yes. And we're..." She looked down at her hand and said, "Utterly and completely in..." She turned around and Hikaru motioned to go on. "Love. Completely and utterly in love. Yes. In love..." She cracked a twisted smile and walked over to Aika-chan.

Well... I'm happy for them... A lot! Really happy! Hehe! ^^

* * *

Shouko's POV

"Shouko... Get up. You're late." I opened my eyes and saw a blurry guy...

"What the fu..." I took the glasses from my bedside table and put them on. Oh... It's Kyoya. Wait, KYOYA?!

"You should get up from your nap, it's almost time for the picnic..."

"How the hell did you get in my house?!"

"I know your father."

"It's like you keep tabs on everyone..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I'll get ready." He placed some clothes on my desk. Did he always have those...? Never mind, I don't wanna know.

"I'll leave you to your business. Don't try to run away, I have a guard, well, guarding your window, and I'll be in front of your door."

"Um... Eh... Okay?" Like I would ever think of running away from my room. It has everything I love in it~ "Hm... He has good taste."

**.:20 MINUTES LATER:.**

"What took you so long?" -_-" It's like he's never known any girl before!

"Girls take time..." I motioned towards my head and body. I was wearing a white shoulder cut top with a colorful cutesy design and a black hanakotoba flower necklace (they're super pretty~) and matching earrings. The short shorts I put on were a really dark blue denim, and I picked out plain black converse as shoes. My hair was simple, just loose waves and tied a small ponytail in the back. No glasses, just contacts today.

"Fine. I'm taking you to the park, Tamaki and Haruhi asked me to."

"Oh, okay..." I took my purse with the buttons all over it and waved goodbye to my parents.

"Bye, sweetie! Have fun!"

"Thanks, dad."

"I was talking to Kyoya, too. He's like the son I never had..." I started drinking water from my water bottle in my bag.

"Hey! Well... Actually I don't care now, because if Shou-chan gets married to Kyoya-san, he will be my brother and your guys' son in law." He went to the kitchen to get chips.

"FWHAT?!" I almost spit out the water I was drinking. "There's no way I'm getting married to him!" Kyoya snickered and took my arm.

"Let's go, future wife."

"I'm not gonna be your wife, Kyo-chan..."

_At the picnic..._

I got out of the limousine and saw that the third years were already here. The pairs of twins came out from behind the park structure, the Hitachiins with their arms around the Keijis. Aika wiped her mouth a little and Maiko re-applied some lipgloss. Wait, what did I miss here?!

* * *

End of part 1!

Yes, there is more. Most likely part 2, and MAYBE part 3. So be prepared and stuff. Oh! And about that supposed 'kissing scene', the Hitachiins told the Keijis to act like they were kissed, because... You know, that girlfriend deal. And besides, I would give you guys details, if you know what I mean. So, yeah, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
